Series 1: Chapter 3: 10 Years Later
Will things ever be normal or get worse?... Chapter 1: 10 Years In The Future… After the death of Aithne, the others did their best to raise her three children: Kit (named after the first), Keira (named after the first), and Aithne (named after the first). '' ''History has repeated itself yet again for these three… the journey ends here… Kit: GUYS! LOOK WHAT I DISCOVERED! *''shows a memory sphere dating back long ago''* Keira: Hmm… play it! Aithne: Let's see what ya found. Kit: *''plays memory''* ???: If you are seeing this, I'm either dead or just old. I am Keira Kinover-Mar -- *''it swaps over''* I am Aithne Kinover-Mar, daughter of the mighty Keira Kinover-Mar and your grandmother. *''it swaps back''* Fate has put an evil curse on the family that only one may break. *''swaps back''* If you are seeing this, either it's you… or not. Look at the other memories to see what's in store. *''both appear''* Good luck. *''memory ends''* Kit: Follow me… The other two seemed worried about her, but they followed as told. They reached Lava Gorge, and the place where secret memories are hidden. Kit: I discovered it long time ago…It holds many memories… Keira: What do you know that we don't? Aithne: *''looking at the memories''* Wow… Kit: Play them and find out. Chapter 2: Another New Journey ???: Hey! I'm Aithne, with my best friend Kit, and my grandfather Johnny. If you're watching this… then you might know of what happens to the family. If not… you will soon… *''memory ends there''* Keira: Mom...? Kit: Our grandmother actually… Aithne: Maybe… *''takes out family seal''* this unlocks an adventure? Keira: Kit, where did you find this? *''looks concerned''* Kit: Deep in Lava Gorge. Keira: Let's go! Aithne: Why did you go down there? Kit: *''with a smile''* Exploring. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed… They took the journey, following Kit into the treacherous Lava Gorge. Kit showed them through a secret passage into a room of memory spheres that dated to two centuries ago. Aithne: Kit, what are we looking for exactly? *''looking confused''* Kit: Anything that can help us figure out what is supposedly happening to the family. They saw the shelves stretched out up to the high ceiling. They decided to look at the higher shelves, for they could be the older memories. Kit grabbed a memory labeled 'Keira' which would explain Fate's Curse. Keira: Play it! Kit: Calm down. *''sets down memory sphere and activates it''* ???: I am Keira Kinover-Mar *memory swaps to another woman* I am Aithne Kinover-Mar, daughter of Keira Kinover-Mar. *swaps to Keira* The family has Fate's Curse of Death *swaps to Aithne* The curse consists of three things: Love, war, and death. *memory ends* All three girls stood motionless, in shock of the fact that one of them could die, while the others suffered the loss. They looked at each other, then embraced in a hug for what they thought was, their last. Chapter 4: The Plan… Keira: What are we to do? Aithne: Nothing we can do… Kit: Not quite, we can break Fate's curse somehow. We have to try. Keira: How in the flippin' heck are we gonna defy Fate? It's fate! Aithne: We got no other options right now. They went home to Jim and JJ and found themselves in trouble. Jim: Where in heavens name were you three? Kit: We know the curse Uncle Jim! We were in Lava Gorge and found the Memory Room. We saw her memory mixed in with Aithne's. We know will happen… Jim looked like he was going to break down. Jim: The reason we didn't tell you is because we can't handle a third death… The girls' anger died down after what Jim said. They forgot about that there were deaths in the curse. Kit: We plan on breaking the curse somehow. A red-headed middle aged man entered the room. ???: Just how do you propose on doing that? Jim: Hey Jr. (Johnny Redpaine, from second story) Kit: We plan on going to see Tia for help. Jr.: Don't you also realize that she is in leagues with evil as well? Kit: We have to try something! We can't just let this curse continue! Jim: You three just can't go off without knowing how to fight and – Kit: We KNOW how to fight, we have a map and compass, we have supplies, were READY! Jr.: You had been prepared? Keira and Aithne: Yep! Kit: We HAVE to try. What else is there? They all stood in silence, trying to think of another way, but nothing came. Jim and JJ: I'm going with you three. Kit: No. We have to do it ourselves. Jim: No way! JJ: We won't let you! Kit: We're going and that's final! She stormed to the attic and the others followed. Jim, JJ, and Jr. stood there in shock. Jr.: She's like Keira in every way. Meanwhile… Up at the attic, Kit opened a secret hatch of weapons, ammo, armor, and everything else. Kit: We're going tonight. Gather your things. *''grabs blackfire daggers, wrapping the redfire chain around her arms''* Keira grabbed a staff, while Aithne grabbed a bow and arrow and grenades. They packed food, clothes, medicinal supplies, and ammo. At midnight they snuck off on their jet-boards and rode toward the beach. '' ''When they got there they jumped off and grabbed their map. Kit: First place is Padres, it ought to have clues. Keira: Ok, let's go! Kit: Not in the caverns though, we need to be sure we're strong enough. Aithne: Well, we can go through the Quarry and go to the Catacombs later on. Kit: Quarry is a good place; give us a view of what we're facing. Then if it seems good, we will go to the Catacombs. As they flew off on their jet-boards, Jim was following behind. Jim: Come back here NOW! All three: Not till this curse is gone! Kit threw a smoke-bomb and they were gone. Chapter 5: Training Begins… and Ends… Kit: We can take down these guys as training dummies. Aithne, since you use grenades, your gonna need to go a ways, Keira your with me. Aithne went down a different path to practice with her grenades without harming her sisters. Kit was a little ways off from Keira so she wouldn't harm her with her daggers. After sometime, the Quarry began to shake. Kit and Keira met up with Aithne and fell into the Catacombs. Keira: What now? The doorway back was blocked. Kit: Let's find the other exit, marking our way, and then find out how we can break the curse. Meanwhile… Jim: That way's blocked… Jr.: Lava Gorge is best way to take. They went into Lava Gorge, then passed the Memory Room to the entry to the Catacombs. Chapter 6: The Hint Kit: Ok, we found the exit and no more grenade training inside the caves. Let's try and find something that can help. They split up, looking under every rock and crevice, trying to find some clue. Aithne saw a green-ghost like spectral standing over the deep gorge. She called her sisters over and they saw the thing. Keira: Does it talk? If it does, how do we get it to talk? Kit: I got an idea. She stood in front of it, it looked into her eyes. Kit: Can you help us? When she said 'help' the seal glowed. ???: Who awakens Jolly Rogers' ghost? Kit: I do. Ghost Jolly: Just who are you? Kit: Kit Kinover-Mar, with my sisters Aithne and Keira Kinover-Mar. Ghost Jolly: What is it that the famed Kinover-Mar family requires? All: We wish to change our family's fate! Ghost Jolly: Well, brave lot aren't ye? The only help I can give is for you three to try the Temple of the Fates, where the sisters of fate reside. The temple lies just outside the Caribbean. Jim and Jr. were spying on the entire conversation. Kit: Let's go change our fate! Chapter 7: Surprise Jim: You ain't going anywhere! Kit: Uncle Jim! We ARE! We came this far on our own! Jim: YOU CAUSED THE QUARRY TO BE BLOCKED FROM BOTH ENDS! Aithne: That's my fault… Jr.: Either way, you're going to need some help whether it's from us or not. Jim: Jr! Not you too! Jr.: They're determined Jim, just like she was. You know you want to be the man you were when she ''was around, ready to fight. ''Jim remembered back to when the other Keira was alive, he remembered how he was then, spunky, all around clown, cared more about family than anything else, but always fought for them in the end. Jim: … Your right… let's go! They left the caverns and went to the dock when Erisa appeared. Erisa: Well well, look what the trash dug up, the Kinover-Mar gang. Kit: Bring it! We'll take you on – Jim: Let me… I haven't fought in so long… She nodded and stepped back, letting Jim reclaim what he lost, his old self. Jim: C'mon! Bring it! Erisa: With pleasure… She dove toward him, he blocked with his broadsword. He spun with his heavy broadsword and their weapons clashed and made a clanging sound. He jumped over her and from behind he slashed her across her back, her blood pouring a glorious scarlet, so wet it tainted the sand. She growled and disappeared. Jim's broadsword gleamed with her bright blood in the sunlight. He smiled his smile that only '''she '''would know and be proud of, the sunlight shined on him, and he heard a soft, warm voice saying: 'I'm proud of you my son.' He smiled to himself, and whispered to the voice 'Thank you…mom'. The others knew what was going on, and didn't intend on disturbing his moment with Keira. Jr. looked in the sky and whispered: 'You have a great legacy here Keira.' From there, their bond together was stronger, and up in the heavens above, Keira watched, and she smiled over them, proud of what they have become and done. Chapter 8: Group Effort… After the 'Keira/Jim/Jr' time, the others tried to narrow down where the island would be located. Jim: It has to be there… Jr.: No here… Without much luck… while they were looking at the map, a petite blonde girl came up and showed them where. Kit: Who are you? ???: Paloma. Kit: Well, how do you know where it's at? Paloma: I washed up on their island, but then I ended up here. Keira: Why not come with us? Do you know how to fight? Paloma: Sure, and I taught myself. Kit: How? Paloma: Well, I am Keira's daughter… All: *gasp* WHAT? Paloma: What? Kit, Keira, and Aithne: We are too! Jim here is our… well we call him Uncle, Jr. is her father, but why haven't we heard of you? Paloma: Well, I was gonna show up, but I was lost. Keira: Well you're here now. So are you sure you know the way? Paloma: Leave it to me! Chapter 9: Getting There…and Discovery They took the journey across the stormy sea, heading north toward the Island of Fate. They ran into more trouble… Erisa: Well, look what we have here, a new member. Well allow me TO KILL HER TOO! She dove toward Paloma, but she made a shield for the others and herself using eco. Kit: How are you…? Paloma: Explain later, let's go! She managed to keep the shield up long enough for Keira, Aithne, Jr., and Jim to fight off Erisa and escape her vicious eyes. Kit: Now explain? Paloma: You know how Keira had eco? Well it was passed into me… All: Ooh… They reached the Island of Fate, which seemed to connect to another island by chains. They climbed stairs toward large double doors. Paloma: We need some type of key. Kit: How you…? Paloma: I explored… Kit: Yeah, you're my sister. *''smile''* Paloma: I hid the key here somewhere… Jr. Ask him *''points to a strange warrior''* ???: Who dares come on the Island of Fate? Kit: The Kinover-Mar Family! Who are you? ???: Damascus, but you can call me Damas. Kit: Well, Damas, why you here? Damas: To find my family… Kit: Family? Damas: I have the key which you need… Kit: Wait… I remember something about the Kinover-Mar family being mixed with Mar… Damas: It's true… it makes me your actual Uncle. All four girls: *''gasp''* Kit: What makes Jim? Jim: I would be your brother… Kit: Ooh… oops. Damas: *''places key in lock''* It will open now. Kit: Come with us, since you found your first half of your family, maybe you can help us? Damas: For Keira. Where is she? Jim: Dead… Damas: WHAT? Jim: She died… long time ago… Damas: I'm sorry… Jim: It's alright. Will you still help us though? Damas: Yes. *''snaps fingers''* I have a Spargus Army to aid us. Chapter 10: The Barrage of Tests… Kit: Army? Uh… why? Paloma: The sisters have trials and enemies. Kit: How do you know all this? Paloma: Exploring. Aithne: Wow… Damas: Ladies first… They went in the door and saw a book. 'Those who seek a change of fate must pass three, but dangerous, tests: Test of Strength, Test of Wit, and Test of Knowledge. Kit: Well, we have to determine who's doing what. What ya'll think? Paloma: Test of Wit and Knowledge are different, wit measures how you respond, knowledge is… well I don't know. Kit: Pal, you can do Wit. Who calls Strength and Knowledge? Aithne: I'll do Strength. Kit: Guys? *''sigh''* I'll do Knowledge then. They went through the side-exit and went to the first test, Wit. Kit: Pal, you're up. Paloma went into the ring and it glowed. ???: Question one: What do you call a person who is neither stupid or ignorant? Paloma: Slow. ???: Correct. Second question: What do you call someone who is slow, but not stupid? Paloma: Retarded. ???: Correct. Last question: What do you call a person who dares to save millions but not himself? Paloma: A leader. ???: Correct. You and your friends may pass. They went through to the test of Strength. Aithne: I'm ready. An innocent person is caught in between enemies, while another innocent person is dangling over lava. Aithne: Crap… who do I save? Kit: Aithne, it's easy. Aithne: Oh yeah, BOTH! She jumped over the lava and then cart-wheeled and slashed the enemies and grabbed the innocent. ???: Good job. Move on to the next test. Last test was the Test of Knowledge. ???: The Test of Knowledge is the most difficult test to pass, are you ready? Kit: Yes. ???: First question: What is a double back loop? Kit: Back flip over enemy, loop spin and slice. ???: Correct. Second question: What is a front double loop? Kit: Same as double back, but front flip instead. ???: Correct. Last question: What is the Mega Flare? Kit: A bomb capable of destroying everything in its wide radius. ???: You passed the tests, proceed through. Chapter 11: The Sisters… They walked down the large chains toward the sisters' residement. The golden doors open and they walked in. Sister one: Welcome brave warriors. Sister two: You have fought well. Sister three: You have DONE well. Sister one: Now is the time… Sister two: To KILL you! Sister three: No one can change their fate! They sent blasts at the group. Damas set his army after sister three, while the others go after sisters' one and two. Kit and Jim were fighting sister one, while Jr., Aithne, and Keira were fighting sister two. Paloma was blasting and shielding others. Sister one: WAIT! Let us make this a fight worth all of this, Kit vs.me. Jim: No way! Jr.: Forget it! Kit: I'll do it! All: WHAT? Jim: You nuts?! Jr.: You can't face her on your own! Aithne, Paloma, and Keira : KICK HER BUTT! Kit: You got it! Chapter 12: The Fight for Fate… The others gathered in a balcony on one side, the other sisters on the other. Sister one and Kit faced each other from each side. Sister two: Ready? FIGHT! Sister one floated up in the air and send blasts toward Kit. Kit jumped and used her daggers as a grappling hook and hooked onto places on the wall. She jumped from place to place dodging her blasts. When she grew tired, Kit jumped off and did a fury of slashes and stabs. When the sister recuperated Kit did the dodging routine. It kept repeating till Kit did her final slash. Sister one fell to the ground, her blood pouring onto the floor. Sister one: You…win… She was dead. Sister two: *hands a gem* This will allow you to change your fate. The others looked at Kit with happiness and hope. Kit closed her eyes and the gem glowed. All was right again for the Kinover-Mar family again for the first time in centuries. Chapter 13: Good Times Return… They returned and when they landed, they saw a woman standing there, smiling bright at them. They all gasped at the woman. All: Keira? Keira: One and only. They ran and hugged her, not actually believing she was back from the dead. Jr.: My daughter…I've missed you… Jim: Mom… how? Keira: When you changed fate, you brought me back. It is SOO good to be back. Ya'll have made me proud. Kit gathered everyone from all corners to see Keira again, and to give Keira her place. Keira: I can't take it. All: *''gasp''* Kit: Why not? Keira: You earned it. ''Keira placed the seal of Kinover-Mar on Kit's necklace loop, and the crown on her head. The citizens cheered and roared. '' ''This is… the end... for now. '' Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO